


A Wrinkle In Tme

by orphan_account



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requisite ALAYM fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrinkle In Tme

**Author's Note:**

> I read someplace that the original setting for ALAYM was in "a small rented room." I loved that idea.

They ran through the Emerald City, barely stopping except for the occasional brief pause to catch a breath. Finally, as they reached the city's outskirts, Fiyero began to slow. "We're here," he panted, pointing to a ramshackle building. "I've got a room here. Sometimes I just need to get away; this is the one place where nobody would search for me."

Elphaba nodded. She didn't need to ask what Fiyero wanted to escape from.

He led her up an unsettlingly creaky flight of stairs and into a small room. Moonlight coming through the window showed a low bed, a table and chair, a small chest of drawers.

"It's very…ascetic," she observed, settling herself gingerly on the bed.

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" he answered, taking off his jacket and slinging it over the chair. He sat down next to her. "It's been a wild day," he reflected. "Just this morning I woke up thinking that the worst thing I'd have to face would be a press conference. Then Glinda tells me I'm engaged to her, and that I'm expected at a ball. And then I get called to the Wizard's palace, and out of all people, I find you."

"Most wouldn't consider it a privilege."

"They would if they'd been searching for you for the past four years. Why do you think I joined the Gale Force? The uniform?" He took her hands in his. "I love you, Elphaba."

She looked down at their linked hands, unsure of what to say. "You really mean it?"

"I've never meant anything more in my life." A thought occurred to him. "You love me too, right?"

Elphaba smiled. "Only for the past five years."

"Good. I hoped so." He kissed her softly.

Elphaba drew him closer; no need for gentleness here. She had to feel more intensely this kiss, this embrace; simply the idea of being with Fiyero, and of him loving her back…her wildest dreams had not even dared to venture there. Fiyero loving her. Not some other girl, not Glinda—" Suddenly she thought of something and drew back. "Fiyero? Did you and Glinda—did you ever—"

Fiyero understood. "No," he answered. "I admit that I slept with other girls during my 'Dancing Through Life' stage. More than I care to think about. But never Glinda." He debated briefly with himself over his next words, and decided in favor of them. "I would with you. Not that I'm forcing you," he added hastily. Awkwardly. "It doesn't have to be now. Or ever, if you don't—"

"No," she interrupted. "I do. I mean, so much could happen to us. The entire country is searching for me; I have no idea how long we'll be together. It could be such a short time. And if it is over so fast…well, I want to make it last."

He'd never dreamed she'd actually agree right away. "You're really sure? I mean, it's relatively been only a short time since we've met. And you could get pregnant—"

"So what's wrong with that?"

Fiyero nodded. "All right, then."

Elphaba wasn't quite sure what was going on with her. She'd always been reclusive, reticent, unyielding; tonight she was pouring out her feelings, and felt very much at ease standing in front of Fiyero while removing her undergarments. It was like she'd suddenly lost all resistance and simply succumbed to…whatever this was. And whatever it was, it was  _good_ , she thought as she leaned into his embrace.

He felt somehow familiar to her as he kissed her; almost too fiercely this time, and she loved it. It was, she thought, as though they'd once been a single unit and had just been separated for a very long time.

Fiyero was thinking the same thing. "You just feel…right."

"So do you," she whispered, pressing herself closer. "We  _are_ right…"

He'd never dreamed he could feel like this. He'd experienced everything there was to know about pseudo-love, he thought, but that was nothing compared to the very real love he felt for Elphaba, the love that made him want to forget everything that wasn't his soon-to-be lover. There was only one logical step. "Marry me," he breathed into her ear.

Elphaba felt him stiffening against her, and all her muscles clenched in response; every part of their bodies was awake, eager to make up for all the lost time. "Of course," she murmured, pulling him down with her onto the bed. "But later…"

He took her then, and she almost let out a gasp of pain. But not pain in a traditional sense; this pain was… _beautiful_ , was the only word she could think of. A wave of pure sensation that made flying on a broom seem like a sedate walk in the park. Elphaba felt like she was falling up, and at the same time melting, melting….

They moved together, blue diamonds on a green field, with no thoughts in mind but to achieve greater closeness, straining toward each other; sweat-slick bodies seeming to fit together perfectly, like two matching pieces in a puzzle.

And then everything in the universe seemed to fall into place; drums crashed; a star exploded; the whole world lit up and they were blinded by the intensity of its glow. For one perfect moment there was only the two of them. The  _one_  of them.

And then it subsided slightly, and they were no longer blind. But the moonlight still held them, and they grasped onto it, trying to stretch out time, and for a moment they almost thought they'd managed it.

But they hadn't, of course, and once again they were two people clutching each other tightly, staring into each others' eyes with a feverish shock.

Then Elphaba choked out a laugh.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

"It's just...for the first time, I feel"—he was starting to get up, she pulled him back down for a kiss—" _wicked_."

 


End file.
